sais_tlc_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
This Solace Won't Last For Long
Episode Seven: This Solace Won't Last For Long, or officially, This Solace won't last for long... is the seventh episode of The Literature Club!, it is also the longest episode, running exactly 13 minutes. It was uploaded on August 3rd, 2019. Plot Unlike The Boy In The Red Jumper, the episode does not start off eerie at all, and generally happy and eccentric despite the names of the episodes. Indescribable acts It starts off in the gang's house, with Sai, Emily, Rem and Hannah all hanging out in the same room. The episode also starts off with Hannah thinking about a thing which doesn't have the necessary info provided to be explained. Rem suddenly burps out a rainbow with Aryan having an indescribable face whilst Sai declares he's bored and decides to get his phone out. Following the strange act, Rem says "2doc good"(2doc -> homosexual pairing of two Gorillaz musicians that Emily(in real life) despises). Later on, Emily(who also emits a rainbow from her mouth) shouts that that is not the way gay relationships work. Rem replies, saying "r e v e n g e" with all the letters spaced out, after that, Emily says "honestly rem." in discomfort. Next, Sai overreacts after looking at something not shown in his phone and Emily tells him to shut up without using grammar(sai shut your up). Sai shouts "NO!", claiming he's insane and Emily tells him to just stop. Lastly, Hannah tells everyone she finished reading her book. Meeting a fourth-wall breaker All of a sudden, Sai's phone plays a loud "ding" sound, like the one made when messages are received. Rem immediately questions why it was so loud, making Sai apologize. He tells everyone that Monika sent a message to him, making everyone get distracted. The scene then cuts off to a screenshot(many, technically) of the WhatsApp group made for the members of the literature club, showing Monika inviting people to a restaurant which is not specified. Yuri and Natsuki tell her that they are free and will come. Shortly after, Monika questions "Escaping your priorities are we, Natsuki?", where Natsuki replies negatively. Everyone gets dressed and Sai gets a taxi to the unmentioned restaurant(GET A FREAKING UBER! -editor). The restaurant appear fancy and high-quality, with Emily complimenting its looks and Rem agreeing with her. Sai suggests that that's a restaurant Hannah might be used to, with her replying "Yeah... Just not this fancy..." back to him. A lady working at the restaurant is being seen and Sai asks her where is the table that's reserved by Monika. Alisa recognizes them, and asks who the visitors are to make sure. They all tell their names and are allowed to enter, with Alisa saying that Monika has reserved table 36. Before Sai and his friends depart, Alisa suggests that Sai and Hannah look cute together, making them blush, which is a reference to Sai, in real life, having a crush on Hannah. Especially when Sai tells that they're just friends, questioning how on Earth did she find out. Alisa, becoming another character to break the fourth wall, asks the viewer if they agree. Drama, and aftermath In the next scene, everyone is sitting and Sai asks everyone what will everyone order. Monika declares she's a vegetarian and tells him that she will have a salad. Rem decides to order a cheeseburger, with Emily saying the same. Sai says he will have tacos with Hannah and Aryan. Yuri says that she will have bento with Natsuki and she says she will also have a chocolate bar. Hannah says that is very unhealthy for Natsuki and she says that she does not care. Unexpectedly, Rem grabs his yellow book and slaps Natsuki across her face with it, screaming "GET SLAPP THOT!". She screams in pain with a scar on her cheek. Hannah instantly shouts Rem's name, he tries to justify his actions by saying that Natsuki disrespected her, continuing to argue, she shouts that that is not a reason to hit someone. Yuri agrees with Hannah and tells him to shut up and tells Hannah that no-one cares whether it's unhealthy. She says that Natsuki is malnourished. Emily joins the heated argument by telling Yuri that no-one cares and telling Rem to shut up, whether that has to do something with Kazakh culture or not(it's not you idiot). Sai stands up and yells for this entire argument to close and criticizes Monika for being idle with a smile on her face. Monika fights back, arguing that all what she did was smile. She says that Sai is not the leader because she is. Natsuki yells for everyone to shut up and that she hates everyone. The music starts to get distorted and Yuri starts going crazy, blabbering bout her dad beating her and the cuts on her skin. Monika immediately changes the game, stopping Yuri from becoming overly obsessive. She immediately yelps and apologizes. Natsuki does the same, saying that no-one should've heard that. Immediately, Sai and his friends start feeling guilt and he says that they shouldn't have came. Everybody left and they asked if they could get a take-away bag, but that didn't happen for some reason. Every person who is real(Sai and his friends, exactly) found out what happened and how the game moved on to Act 2 due to Sayori's death. Despite them being aware of what was going to happen, they still played along. Yuri ranted about herself and Natsuki doing the same about her abusive dad. Sai, Emily and Rem had to be mentally prepared to continue with the game but it didn't feel like the game at all. Everyone grew close to the girls. They had to wait for the game to be over but they made a fatal mistake by not considering the fact they would eventually cry again and keep reliving another death with no-one to comfort them. They were running out of time and a new girl would fall victim to suicide, but question was: Which? The next day Everyone is seen sitting on chairs in the club. Aryan asks Natsuki if she's okay and she replies that she is, questioning why did he even ask. He says that he was just doing what a friend would do and how he just wanted to make sure. She starts to blush, denying that she loves him despite that she is a tsundere, calling him a baka(baka -> fool/idiot). Rem's aggressive side kicks in again, teasing "OOOOOOH SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH!". Natsuki immediately denies that and tries to prove by saying that he sleeps every time when Monika is talking. She decides to add more but stops and says how he talks to her. Sai immediately kicks in too, saying how Aryan has a crush on her. He denies that too and calls Sai an idiot. This, however, backfires as Sai says that he is talking like Natsuki. Of course, Aryan denies that, calling everyone a baka and proving Sai's point. He tells how they are both tsunderes, making it more adorable. Aryan and Natsuki both deny that, again and again. But suddenly, Sai gets a flashback of Sayori's death and falls silent. Natsuki gets relieved, saying how he shut up. Then Emily tells Yuri that she likes reading too, a bit too loud. Rem immediately takes the chance and declares that Emily has a crush on Yuri. Emily says "Rem, I don't have a crush on Yuri despite my face looks like a tomato.". Rem takes the second chance and says "You just contradicted your own statement.", getting Emily to confess. Sai continues feeling guilt for Sayori's death and Hannah asks him if something's wrong. Sai tells her he had a flashback and that he wants someone, Hannah gets flabbergasted in embarrassment because she thinks he meant her(he meant Sayori). Sai starts to think if she thought he meant her, questioning the situation and seeing how she looks concerned. He finally admits he has a crush on Hannah and, incidentally, she says the same, making Rem shout "AAAAAWWW!". Monika finds out that everyone has a crush except Rem and thinks that since Sai is not dating with Hannah yet she shouldn't be worried. She declares the club over and everyone can go home. Yuri tells Emily to come in the corridor and Monika warns her. Cursed corridor Trivia # The episode ran for 13 minutes literally due to Rem's request.